Heaven Backwards
Heaven Backwards is the sixth episode of the first season of Recovery Road, it airs February 29, 2016. Summary In the episode “Heaven Backwards,” which unfolds in real time, Maddie is at a loss with how to help when Trish faces a crisis. But Maddie’s good intentions may have a devastating effect on her roommate. Wes is struggling with a secret, which is compounded by the chaos happening in the house. Cynthia bonds with Craig, while Charlotte reaches out to Margarita for insight involving Maddie. And a disturbing truth comes to light at Springtime Meadows. Flashbacks highlight Wes’ frenetic childhood, which may have set him on his current path. Synopsis The episode opens continuing from the last. The residents of Springtime Meadows try to calm Trish as Maddie asks what's happened. Trish reveals that her mother has taken Nevaeh and the house is empty. Laurel goes to call the police but Trish has already called them. Then Maddie goes to get the door and tells Asa and Wes to go in the basement. Asa is on the run. The detectives arrive to help. Trish talks to the detectives and gets agitated when they ask questions. Maddie attempts to keep her grounded. Trish gets more and more annoyed believing the detectives are wasting time. They assure her that they're on it and ask for a photo. Maddie goes to get one. She sees Wes on the way up and says she'll let him know when the police are gone. Wes goes into the basement to talk to Asa who informs him that Diesel held a pharmacist at gun point. Asa pulled his gun out as well and they robbed him. Wes is angry. Then there is a flashback to when they were children and their mother tells them their father has left. She starts acting crazy and tells them they're going to have fun. She tips toys everywhere and convinces them to draw on the walls with her saying 'welcome to the fun house.' In Craig's office he asks Cynthia to help. She agrees and then Craig goes to find the card for Trish's lawyer in the basement, where he finds Asa. Upstairs Maddie rifles through things to find a photo, she instead finds a Xanax on the floor. She goes downstairs and is informed that Trish isn't dealing well by Rebecca and Laurel who are looking at online support. Maddie asks her to come upstairs to help her look Trish is still angry and suggests that the police don't care. Upstairs Maddie suggests Trish take a 'Xanax' to help calm down which she does. Then she shows Maddie the photo of Nevaeh and says she's her salvation. At Margarita's Charlotte talks to Margarita about Cynthia. She asks for advice and says she feels like Cynthia is trying to steal Maddie. Margarita agrees with her and they bond over motherhood. Margarita feels they are alike. In the basement Craig is informed that they are technically harbouring a fugitive. He is angry at Wes and then leaves. Upstairs Laurel and Rebecca continue to look at websites and make missing posters. Rebecca then gets a unknown call when she answers it it's Ellie, who asks her about Maddie. Rebecca quickly hangs up and says she doesn't care. She then goes back into the dining room and says nothing. Whilst back in the office Craig gets of the phone with Trish's custody lawyer and says it sounds like he's no longer working with her. Cynthia suggests it's because he thinks Nevaeh should stay with her grandmother, but Craig disagrees. Meanwhile in her living room Trish is calmer thanks to the 'Xanax' she is comforted by Maddie. Then in the kitchen Craig and Cynthia continue to talk about the lawyer situation. They try to go over all the possibilities then Cynthia finds her old tally marks scratched in the cupboard. Craig talks to her about it briefly and then they both reach for the sugar, touching hands. Quickly they pull away. They continue to talk about Trish and bond. At Margarita's Charlotte goes over her concerns about Wes. Margarita mentions how she keeps her son inline by having him work for her. This gives Charlotte an idea. The police continue to talk as Craig and Cynthia bring them coffee. Craig notices something off. Then when Maddie leaves Wes catches her to check in. Maddie questions him about why he's letting Asa back in his life. Wes is avoidant and Maddie admits she doesn't want to see him get hurt. Then there is a flashback as Wes and Asa are watching TV. Their mother lets them both go and see an R-Rated movie. Then in the present Wes asks Asa why their mom wants to contact Grandma. He is then informed that their mother is broke and that she's sick. In the living room Trish continues to talk to the detectives about her mother. She mentions religion and the detectives theorise that she may have taken Nevaeh to a religious complex in Nevada, which is very hard to get children out of. Maddie then goes to Craig's office to tell him the truth about the 'Xanax' which was actually just an antacid. Craig is still just as angry and takes the real Xanax off Maddie and tells her she was wrong. She apologises. She then goes to see Laurel about the posters. Cynthia gets a call from Paul and is selective about what she tells him. Then she tells Craig that she has to leave, but decided to stay. She checks on Maddie who was eavesdropping and asks if she's okay. Then she says she's proud that Maddie is being of service. Maddie then goes to the basement and asks to speak to Wes in private. Asa teases Maddie about being Wes' girlfriend. Maddie then admits about Harper setting him up. Asa calls Maddie a slut and Wes punches him. In the middle of the fight a gun falls out of Asa's pocket. Wes grabs it and tells Maddie to go upstairs. The police upstairs are just leaving. Trish remains unresponsive so Maddie suggests she has a bath to calm herself. Back in the basement Wes agrees to keep hold of the gun. Then they talk about their past. There's a flashback to them burying Asa's Steve Austin doll. They talk about their parents and Asa tells him to forget about them. In the present Wes tells Asa he forgives him for giving him meth. But then Craig comes down and tells Asa to get out. Wes goes into the store cupboard to get cereal and talks to Maddie. He lies about the gun and then avoids her questions. They then joke about being so-bro's and hug. Then Charlotte calls and offers Wes some work, which he accepts. Then Maddie walks into the kitchen to find Rebecca. Rebecca goes to warn her about the phone call from Ellie but then changes her mind when Wes walks in. Maddie looks at the poster and sees that the photo of Nevaeh isn't actually Nevaeh. She goes to talk to Trish who doesn't say much and talks about the tattoo she has. She shows Maddie her thigh, but there is no tattoo. Whilst Wes is hiding the gun in the basement, Maddie tells Craig and Cynthia about the tattoo and the photo. They wonder if Nevaeh could be a delusion from Trish's meth addiction. Craig goes in the hall and asks to talk to Trish about the photo. The others start gathering round as Trish admits that she knows what he's going to say, but she promises Nevaeh is real. The others just watch as she goes upstairs. Title The titles refers to Trish's daughter Nevaeh, as her name is heaven spelt backwards. Notes Main Cast *Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham *Sebastian de Souza as Wes Stewart *Daniel Franzese as Vern Testaverde (credit only) *Kyla Pratt as Trish Tomlinson *Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham *Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina *David Witts as Craig Weiner Recurring Cast *Lindsay Pearce as Rebecca Granger *Emma Fassler as Laurel *Paula Jai Parker as Margarita *Roberto Urbina as Asa Stewart Co-Starring Featured Music *"Soothe Heaven With My Hell" by Chris Goulstone (Wes' flashback as him and his family color on the walls) *"Stop Crying" by The Silvertones (Charlotte talks to Margarita) Gallery Promotional & BTS 139856 9005-900x610.jpg 139856 8858-900x600.jpg 139856 8843-900x600.jpg 139856 8808-900x600.jpg 139856 8751-900x600.jpg 139856 8735-900x600.jpg 139856 8729-900x600.jpg 139856 8707-900x600.jpg 139856 8686-900x600.jpg 139856 8683-900x600.jpg 139856 8615-900x600.jpg 139856 8579-900x602.jpg 139856 8547-900x600.jpg 139856 8523-900x600.jpg 139856 8423-900x600.jpg 139856 8386-900x600.jpg 139856 8349-900x600.jpg 139856 8343-900x600.jpg 139856 8327-900x600.jpg 139856 8272-900x600.jpg 139856 8220-900x600.jpg 139856 8184-900x600.jpg 139856 8082-900x609.jpg 139856 8036-900x600.jpg 139856 7981-900x600.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational